smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Double Chaser
"Double Chaser" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in February. A cat is trying to catch a mouse who is inside the house. However, when outside, a bulldog is very distracting to him. How will he get the mouse? Script NOTICE: The story does not have any dialogue. So that means no swearing in it. However, some violence is included. NOTICE 2: This story may be non-canon. It starts off with a black cat in a house looking at a mouse hole. He puts some cheese near the mouse hole and leaves. A mouse (NOT THE ORIGINAL MOUSE WHO APPEARS IN MY STORIES) comes out of the hole to grab the cheese. The black cat however, stops him. The mouse smiles and runs off. The Cat starts chasing it around the house. The two eventually go outside and the chase still continues. The mouse goes to a place where the bulldog is sleeping. It sees him and jumps on it's head. The cat is seen running where the mouse went. The mouse however opens the bulldog's eyes. The cat sees this and runs off to hide. While hiding, he looks back scared. He then sees a garbage can and looks into it. He finds some cheese and then gets an idea. It shows the mouse on the bulldog's head relaxing. A cheese tied to a string is seen thrown near the Bulldog. The Mouse sees the cheese and tries to grab it. The cheese however, gets pulled back as it is tied to a string that the cat put. This continues for a few seconds while the cat is seen pulling the string. The mouse however, is very clever as it brings the Bulldog along with him. The cat sees this and runs off. Then, the mouse is seen eating the cheese. The Bulldog wakes up and sees him. He decides to go back to his dog house and leaves. The cat sees this and is surprised. He closes up on the mouse. It sees the cat but doesn't really care because he thinks the Bulldog is behind him. (Which isn't there anymore as he does not notice) He then points at the Bulldog (nothing is there however). When he opens his eyes, he realizes that the Bulldog is gone. He starts whistling to find him but then the cat starts to attack him. The mouse hides in a hole while the cat looks into it. The cat grabs a shovel and starts digging the hole. He looks into the dirt to see if the mouse is there but no luck. He starts to dig it up again and he finds the Bulldog for some reason. The cat quickly puts his head back into the dirt while putting the dirt back into the hole and running off. While behind a fence, he sneakily walks past it while it shows a large unconstructed hole of it. It shows the cat walking by and the mouse being his "reflection". The cat then sees this for a brief second gets shocked. He walks past the fence (This time the left side) and the Bulldog is seen as his "reflection" instead that time. The cat sees this again for a brief second and gets worried. He walks past the large missing part of the fence again his "reflection" is normal. The cat is then a little angered from this and gets an idea. While walking past it yet again, he stops for a second and sees the mouse. He runs after him but suddenly, he is seen being chased by the Bulldog! The cat hides in a small farm where he is seen behind a table. He puts his head up. (with the mouse on his head) The two look left and right and find nothing. However, the cat and mouse look down and top and find each other. The mouse runs off and the cat chases him again. The Mouse quickly hides underneath a chicken. Fed up, the cat grabs the chicken and throw her away. He looks at the eggs. The cat gets an idea to check them in the dark with the light. One the first egg, he finds a normal chick. On the second however, the mouse is seen inside it. The Bulldog is seen coming into the farm looking around for the cat. The cat sees him and gets the idea to wear a "brief chicken disguise". The Bulldog sees him and gets a little suspicious. The eggs suddenly hatch and chicks are seen coming out. The cat acts like a chicken and takes the chicks for a walk. The Bulldog sees this and is shocked. While taking the chicks for a walk. However, the mouse is seen with them. The cat does not notice this and keeps acting like a chicken. Once he finally notices the mouse, he grabs him and a baby chick while looking at both suspiciously. The Bulldog then comes and grabs the cat along with a real chicken that the cat threw away earlier and looks at the two suspiciously as well. A huge chaos starts and all five of them get mixed up and run away. The chicken is seen running out of the farm along with the cat. The cat goes a different route to a barrel outside the farm house. The mouse sees him and starts whistling to the Bulldog. The Bulldog sees this and the cat runs away again. The pesky mouse keeps ruining the cat's hiding spots (The kitchen of a house, a basket, etc.) by whistling to the Bulldog to notice him. Finally however in a bush, the bulldog jumps into trash that has been dumped outside by irresponsible people. His head is seen with a clock on it. The Bulldog shakes his head to the clock off of his head and spits out a coo coo bird that was inside it. Meanwhile, the cat is seen about to attack the mouse but then the mouse whistles to the Bulldog again. This time however, the Bulldog is fed up with the mouse and turns on him instead. The mouse runs off and the bulldog whistles to the cat to alert him of the mouse. The two then start chasing the annoying rodent. The mouse is seen going near a tree where he finds some apples and black paint. He gets the idea to turn it into a fake bomb to trick them. The mouse dips the apple into the paint and then lights it's top with a match. While the bulldog and cat are running, the mouse shows them the "bomb". Seeing this, the two terrified run off. The mouse is seen smiling to the audience while pointing at the apple bomb. Suddenly, it explodes and the mouse is seen as a angel. The mouse is seen holding a apple cord and is shocked to see it explode while it irises out on him. Trivia * Despite the fact that this story has no dialogue in it, it was never syndicated for MarioFan2009 Entertainment's prints like "Good Night Mario!" and "Peck Up Your Troubles". * This marks the first appearance of the cat and mouse. * The ending is very similar to the ending of "The Little Grey Mouse!". Category:The Mouse Episodes Category:The Cat Episodes Category:Bulldog Episodes Category:Chicken Episodes Category:Coo Coo Bird Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Chicks Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues